


Celebrate

by Nightsister



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsister/pseuds/Nightsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only the two of you would celebrate your right to marry each other by fucking other people"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrate

June 25th, 2011  
8:31pm

"Oh my fucking GOD, Brian. They did it!"

Brian grimaced and continued to search through his drawer for his elusive missing sock, his phone balanced precariously on his shoulder. He'd TOLD the cleaners to roll his pairs of socks together so they wouldn't get separated but they never listened and he was forever losing them. He'd been going to this place for years and he hated to change but Jesus fuck, he was buying socks every week. He kicked the drawer shut and pulled open another. "Hello to you too, Deb. Who did what now?"

He could barely hear her impatient snort over the background noise of wherever she was. It almost sounded like a party but Debbie's parties were never that raucous. "Weren't you watching the news?" she demanded. "Don't you know what happened in New York tonight? Jesus, you'd think with your boyfriend living in Brooklyn you'd be ecstatic!"

Oh. Right.

"Oh yeah," he murmured absently, rooting through his second sock drawer. Blue… blue… blue… aha. The missing black sock. He pulled it out and threw it in his weekend bag next to its mate. "Um, did the Dodgers win the Super Bowl?"

"You little fucker!" Debbie laughed. "Everybody's here and we've been waiting for this law to pass and they fucking passed it and you missed the whole thing!" She sobered and added gently, "Seriously honey, I know it probably doesn't mean all that much to you but it's a huge step in the right direction. A lot of people fought really hard for this."

Brian sighed dramatically and held the phone to his ear. "I know, I know… now Mikey and the professor can get married AGAIN like they're regular people and all," he said. "And then they can get divorced, too."

He could almost hear Debbie's lips pinch shut. "Well, I won’t keep you from doing whatever it is you were doing," she said, her voice tight. "I hope I didn't interrupt you while you were getting your dick sucked or anything."

"Nah," Brian chuckled softly. "To be honest, I was going to go celebrate the passing of the marriage equality act."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"O-kay." Debbie didn't sound convinced, but it wasn't like Brian was Mr. Sincerity. "Hey, have you heard from Justin? I called him but it kept going to his damn voice mail."

"What am I, his keeper? No, don't answer that," Brian said. He zipped his bag shut and slung it over his shoulder. "It's a Saturday night and he's a young gay man in the big city. He's also probably out celebrating our right to be tied-down – and not in that fun way."

"Only the two of you would celebrate your right to marry each other by fucking other people," Debbie laughed, but there was fondness in her voice. Brian heard muffled conversation on her end and she added, "Michael wants to know where you're going to be tonight. He wants to celebrate."

"Ah, I'm not really sure," Brian hedged. "Tell him not to wait up."

A loud snort came through the phone. "Right. Well take care of yourself, kiddo. Don't be a stranger. Come by the diner ASAP."

Brian smiled, knowing that she'd feel it. "Sure, Deb. See ya."

He hung up and checked his text messages. A new one. He read it in a glance, grinned, and typed out a reply. Then he grabbed his keys and was out the door.

 **Justin (ICE)**  
Received 6/25/2011 @8:19p  
▶ We did it!

Sent 6/25/2011 @8:20p  
✓ I saw. Congrats.

Received 6/25/2011 @8:25p  
▶ Marry me.

Sent 6/25/2011 @8:26p  
✓ Yes.  
✓ Wait up for me. I'm on my way.

Received 6/25/2011 @8:28  
▶ Um I used up all my coffee this morning.

Sent 6/25/2011 @8:29  
✓ Well that engagement was even shorter than our last one…  
✓ I guess this means I'm restocking your coffee stash again? Funny how you keep running out when I visit.

Received 6/25/2011 @8:32  
▶ I had no idea you wanted to come visit me tonight. But it IS uncanny how I run out of staples like coffee and vodka, isn't it?  
▶ Seriously. I love you. And not just because you bring me coffee so I don't have to buy it from the pretentious asshole cafe down the street.

Sent 6/25/2011 @8:41  
✓ I demand Ethiopian Dark Roast as part of your dowry.  
✓ I love you too.


End file.
